


Auto Erotic Experimentation

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Body discovery, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dom/sub, F/F, Knifeplay, Science Fiction, Snuff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: [F4A] Auto Erotic Experimentation [Dark] [Sci-fi] [Fdom] [Body Discovery] [Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Knife] and [Betrayal] then narrative [Snuff]You are a scientist exploring the age old questions of "is it masturbation if you have sex with a clone of yourself?" as well as "if you kill a clone of you is it murder or suicide?" To this end you have gone to great lengths to find an answer.
Relationships: F4A
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Auto Erotic Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction/and expression  
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.  
> \-----------------------------------------------

[START]

[Calm friendly tone]

Hello 2-1-3, 

[Pause for response]

Interesting… preloaded knowledge seems to have taken root much better than 2-1-2.

Take my hand and let's get you on your feet beautiful.

[Pause for Question]

Yes, beautiful. You are my clone after all. So you're quite good looking.

[Giggle]

Goodness… look at you. Just born and you're already so curious.

[pause for question]

Who am I? I am [Reddit name], I made you. 

Who are you? You're "me", or at least a clone of me. I'm so excited. No defects and you seem to already have decent cognitive ability…

I always wanted to have a conversation with someone as smart as me.

[Giggle]

You're still coated in clone juice. All naked, sticky, and confused. 

Mmmm, Goodness you're adorable…

Let's get you cleaned up, come with me.

It's alright, no need to be afraid just take my hand.

[Pause for interaction]

Good, now be careful this is the first time you are using your legs. 

Don’t worry it's not too far to the bath. 

Just put one foot in front of the other.

That's it.

A bit too unstable in your gait. I don't want you getting hurt. 

Get down on your hands and knees. 

Just crawl for me. 

[Pause for response]

Good, you know how to crawl.

Just follow me…

This way…

That's a good girl

Crawl…

[Giggle]

[Pause for question]

Why did I make you? Interesting… 

[Short pause]

What brought you to that question? 

[Longer pause]

Hmmmm very interesting…

Just a bit further…

Now crawl up into the tub 2-1-3

Let's start you a bath

[Noise of a bath filling with water]

(Water noises throughout like you are giving her a bath.)

I made you 2-1-3 because I don't like being alone…

Honestly other people annoy me. 

[Chuckle]

So if I'm going to spend my time with myself, I might as well get a lab assistant out of it.

You intrigue me 2-1-3. I'm proud of how quickly you have progressed. 

You're also flawless. An exact physical copy. Absolutely "gorgeous".

What happened to 2-1-2? 

[Thoughtful pause]

She met an unfortunate accident in the lab. 

She was a very clever girl. I liked her a lot. I still think of her fondly. 

[Pause for coy comment]

Oh my dear 2-1-3, no you're special. I'm proud to say you are a marvel. You're learning so quickly.

[Noise of bath filling stops.]

[Tone shifting to an aroused and playful one]

Mmmm and your body…

it's the closest I've gotten to a complete replica.

Your face

[Noise of a light kiss]

Your lips 

[Kiss]

Your tongue

[Deep sloppy kiss noises]

I'm glad that knowledge made it in.

(Inprov deep sloppy kisses for however long you would like, just have fun)

Your neck

[Deep sucking noises]

Mmmm you even moan like me. 

[Playful giggle]

Forgive me 2-1-3 I must know are your nipples as sensitive as mine?

[Sucking noises]

Mmmmmm mhm I guess they are.

Mmm I have to check and make sure the other nipple is as sensitive.

[Sucking noises]

Mmmmmm you moan so nicely you little slut.

What's a slut? Well, little 2-1-3 it's my kind of girl.

Mmm you want to try it with me?

[Giggles]

[Moaning as you enjoy her sucking]

Copying my tongue motions clever girl… 

Mmmmmm

Follow 2-1-3

[Giggle] 

It's okay 2-1-3, you don't have to walk.

Just crawl out of the tub.

(Tub noises)

That's a good girl.

Crawl on all fours I don't want you getting hurt.

Mmmmmm yes, you're being a good slut.

Hmm?

You're feeling something strange?

Between your legs?

Interesting… it means you're being a good slut.

Only good sluts get nice and wet when following orders.

Crawl faster, slut. 

Now climb onto the bed and lay here so I can taste you.

[Start cunnilingus noises]

Your moans are soooo nice.

Mmmm... 

Yes, 2-1-3 you can touch your nipples.

Mmmm such a dirty whore.

A whore? It's a girl who does what she's told.

[Pause for response] 

You want to be my dirty little whore?

Mmmm, good girl.

(Improv cunnilingus sounds until you want to stop)

It's my turn 2-1-3. Now use that clever tongue and do just like I did. 

Hand me that object on the bed…

Thank you, whore. 

Get between my legs and show me how much you paid attention. 

Mmmm such a good girl.

What is it?

My, my 2-1-3 you're so curious. I'm glad to teach a slutty whore like you. 

[Knife noise]

This is called a knife. It's going to make you feel very good. And make me very happy. Now get busy using that tongue.

[Moan]

That's it whore… mmmmm…

(Improv dirty talk while you get yourself off to her tongue, or you can use the following or say whatever feels natural)

Mmmm, just like that. 

Don’t neglect my clit you clueless whore.

Mmmm, you really are such a quick learner. 

Get that tongue in there nice and deep slut. 

Just like that.

Don’t stop whore.

Good little slut, 

(Improv to Orgasm)

Mmmm that's my good slut, my dirty little whore…

Hold still 2-1-3 I'll take care of you

(Stab noise maybe it's totally optional)

[Pause for effect]

Experiment Log. 

Clone 2-1-3 was able to make it out of the bedroom and into the living room before she expired. 

2-1-3 was able to take a stab wound to her lung from behind while she completed oral on me. 

2-1-3 then attempted to escape. She scrambled to her feet and ran into the living room…

Reminder: have 0-3-6 clean up the blood and bring the corpse to autopsy. 

[Tone shifts to an aroused playfulness]

2-1-3 was easily tackled and started crying after I mounted her. 

[Moan]

2-1-3 was able to beg for her life using the preloaded knowledge. Further research is needed.

I told 2-1-3 she was a good slut and I'd show mercy 

[Giggle]

when she asked what's "mercy"…

[Tone shifts to cold for a phrase]

I slit her throat… 

[Laugh snapping back to a playful tone]

the betrayal in her eyes was delicious…

Mmmmm

It seems betrayal must be something primal, beyond barriers of communication.

2-1-3 expired shortly after...

The clones continue to make the same mistakes and none since 1-4-9 have been able to escape the dwelling before her gruesome demise. 

Mmmmmm

2-1-3 did scream deliciously and I will review the surveillance footage for further… 

[Moan]

research… 

2-1-4 should be complete later this week. I can't wait to see how far she can get.

[Giggle]

[END]


End file.
